bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Toasty
BioShock The Splicer model "Toasty" fancies himself a ladies man and, much like Baby Jane, is concerned about his horrible disfigurement. Kyle Fitzpatrick, Hector Rodriguez, Martin Finnegan, Silas Cobb, Charlie and Johnny appear to be variations of the Toasty model. His dialogue often alludes to him either murdering or raping a woman, then denying it. He also appears to have low self-esteem and no luck with the female denizens of Rapture. He appears in the levels Welcome to Rapture, Fort Frolic, Apollo Square and Point Prometheus. Quotes At a Locked Door *"Aw, beautiful! I just wanted to... talk! That's all! I just wanted to talk, god damn it!" *"Damn you... whore!" *"Come out!" *"You, you there! Come here." *"If it's not one fucking thing, it's the other." *"I know you can hear me." *"It's not polite, you know?!" *"Hello?" *"Anybody home?" *"I won't be shut out, you know?" Frozen (Stuttering) *"Oh, god... Fuck, I got to- sure use- a blanket." *"I hope. Oh god. Oh fuck. I wish I was on fire." *"Oh, on fire... on fire... a blanket... boy scouts... rub two sticks together." *"On fire. Oh god. Rekindle-'the direction'"Bold Text: Difficult to make out. *"Fucking cold, god- damn it! Fa- u- damn it." Idle *"Time really crawls when you're alone... I just want some company." *"None of these other chumps will talk to me, think I'm a freak... To hell with them!" *"You gotta be rich, down here, to meet a lady. They don't care how nice you are." *"The lies... The money... The lies... The money..." *"All I wanna do is meet someone... but this fucking place is poison." *"That's what the book said: Dress nice, smile, and be yourself. And that's what I did." *"But I sent her flowers, every day. And she always sent them back... You call that gratitude?!" *"A trip to FreshHair, then save up to see Steinman... The ladies will be knockin' at my door, I got my prophylactics ready." *"I'm good looking... can't they see that?!" *"She's so stuck-up, she is. I'll show her what happens to them stuck-up types." *"Things were supposed to work out for me, down here...! RYAN! When's my turn, you son of a bitch?!" *"STOP - LAUGHING - AT ME!" *"Steinman'll fix me. Everything will work out. Just you wait." *"You're the top. You're the coliseum. You're the top. You're the Louvre museum." (The first 4 lines of the chorus of the song: "You're the Top" by Cole Porter"You're The Top" on Wikipedia) Searching for the Player *"You come to laugh at me, too?!" *"I know you're here! And I'm itching for a fight." *"Try and laugh at me. Just try!" *"Who was she...? Your sister, your cousin...? I don't give a shit!" *"Come on! You want me to teach you to dance? I'm real good!" *"I'm gonna show ya what it's like to look different!" Burning (Heading to water) *"Help! Ah!" Using Vending Machines *"Whoever the fuck built these things should be shot, god dammit." *"Fuck, cause they never work. Never." *"Gimme the god damn cream back!" *"You'll open this time, darlin'? Won't you- god damn it, open." *"I'll take three, this time. Do you understand that? Three!" *"Come on. Come on." Returning to Idle *"Were you real, or just something I dreamed up?" *"Looks like he gave up." *"He ran off. Why do they always run off..." *"He busted outa here, now I'm all alone again." *"Gone. Didn't like what I had to offer." Upon Killing the Player *"Get up and we'll do it again!" Attacking *"I'm not a bad person!" *"I found her that way!" *"I never touched her!" *"Come on! I just want to talk to somebody!" *"Go ahead, report me you fuck!" *"You call the cops on me?!" *"Take that!" (swings melee weapon) *"I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" *"I can control myself, I can!" *"You want some a this?" *"You sound just like her!" *"Leave me alone!" *"Don't fucking judge me." If the Player Runs *"Wait, don't run!" *"I just wanna talk!" *"That's all you got?!" *"Don't run! They always run..." *"I was just getting warmed up!" *"Come back! Please!" *"You're only making this harder for both of us!" *"Come on, I just wanna talk!" ''BioShock 2 The Toasty model in ''BioShock 2 reveals the progression of many years of ADAM abuse and the resulting deformities. Concept art shows the model with many tumor like growths on head, hands and feet to the point that he is barely recognizable as human. Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *The Toasty model's face in BioShock is based on a that of a WWI veteran who underwent facial reconstructive surgery by Sir Harold Gillies, a surgeon who is considered the father of plastic surgery.Project Facade (WARNING: do not click link if you are easily upset, as these are REAL photos of REAL people with REAL deformities.) *The Toasty model is voiced by Marcelo TubertMarcelo Tubert on IMDB, who also voices the Waders and Ducky splicer models. References fr: de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:Enemies